


You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Feelings are explored, romance is attempted and love blossoms in this sixties take on The Maze Runner Characters.





	1. In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! this story got a huge hit on Discord so I wanted to share it here! I appreciate the feedback I already received on it so I figured my wider audience deserved to read it as well! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Every Chapter will be after a Beatles song because they are what inspired this fic.

Thomas knew his feelings were not good. The words he wanted to say were too often stuck in his mouth. Thomas just couldn’t force them out. He wasn’t supposed to think of Newt in this way. The dreams he had, the things he wished he could do with Newt were enough to make the most open-minded person blush. But they wouldn’t leave him be. This ache, it numbed him. It was controlling his every waking moment how wrong he was and that he shouldn’t think so much about his best friend. Not only was it illegal, it was also a sin according to Thomas’s mother. She saw Thomas’s sketches of Newt in his notebook, the body studies and she’s confronted him about them. He fervently denied it was what she thought. So eventually she just dropped it but for weeks afterwards she was wary of any interaction between the two boys.

 

Despite social and familial conflict, Thomas knew when he saw Newt that first day the younger boy was something special. He didn’t know how he came to that conclusion but it was a thought that wouldn’t leave, like a heartbeat. Newt’s smile was able to turn even the worst day inside out and upside down. Thomas felt a million pounds lighter just glancing at his sunny face and it hurt his heart that he could never tell him that without getting them both in trouble.

 

The fact of the matter was he knew Newt felt the same. The knowing glances, the secret smiles and the hands that were just a little too far apart searching for each other were enough to tell Thomas this wasn’t one sided. Circumstance kept it from getting too heated but that didn’t stop two hearts from beating as one.


	2. Prologue: It Was 20 Years Ago Today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Thomas and Newt meet? What brought these two souls together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! here is chapter 2!! I hope to see more feed back eventually so tell me if you enjoy this story!

Thomas wasn’t looking forward to moving. He knew his mother needed to start over after his father was brutally murdered in their quiet suburb but that didn’t mean Thomas was going to like it. 

 

The hardest part was going to be leaving his best friend, Teresa behind. She was pretty much a sister at this point. The day the movers came to pack Thomas and his mother up, the two of them hugged so tightly. 

 

“Don’t forget to write.” Teresa smiled brushing a small tear from her cheek. 

 

“I won't I promise.” 

 

Teresa handed him a journal. “Fill it in however you want.” 

 

Thomas smiled gratefully. He gave her one last hug.  

  
  
  


The entire ride Thomas quietly stared at the journal.  His mother noticed his pensivity and tried to get him to talk to her.  It was just the two of them and they needed to be there for each other, he heard her say from the distance.  He nodded but he wasn’t focused on her. 

 

Thomas’s mother stared straight ahead, able to tell that she was getting nowhere.  She turned the radio up to fill the uncomfortable silence between them. She flipped through the channels until he heard a familiar voice crackle on the airwaves.  

 

Thomas’s hand shot out to stop her before he could control it. His mother gave him a disapproving look but didn’t say a word. He considered this a win.

 

The melodic sound of Elvis Presley floated in the car.  Thomas found himself humming along to  _ Hound Dog _ .  As he started singing it, the song changed back to the classical station his mother preferred.  He heard her mumble something about “Teens these days. All they do is listen to that garbage.” 

 

The rest of the drive went off without incident.  An hour later, the car came to a lurch outside of a quaint colonial.   This felt so different from the home they came from. The openness was both overwhelming and a blessing for Thomas.  To not be able to see inside their neighbors’ homes meant there was space to roam around. There was land here. This was not something Thomas was used to but definitely a change that he welcomed.     

 

As Thomas and his mother unpacked,  a young man around Thomas’s age appeared with his father in tow. The kid smirked and Thomas found his heart beating just a smidge too fast. Something about this boy filled Thomas.  As if a piece of him was missing and here it could possibly be, standing right in front of him. Thomas unpacked his records and the boy smiled.

 

“Ah! A fellow music lover. What do you have in there?” The stranger kneeled by the box of records and sifted through. “Wow I really like your collection.  You have a lot of amazing folks in this box.”

 

“You could stop over and listen if you’d like.” Thomas’s mouth moved before his brain had time to process what had popped out. He barely met this kid.  He didn’t even know his name. What was he doing inviting him over? 

 

The boy was just as surprised but he recovered quicker than Thomas.

 

“I would love to stop by. By the way, my name is Sam Siddall but my friends call me Newt.” 

 

“I’m Thomas Padden.” Thomas stuck out his hand as a formality.  

 

Newt shook it.  His grip was firm but gentle, as if he was afraid of crushing Thomas’s hand. They stood eyes locked and bodies frozen a moment more.  “I’ll see you around, Tommy.” 

 

Thomas dropped his eyes, trying furiously to hide the slight blush threatening to creep up.

 

“See ya, Newt.” 


End file.
